A Half-Blood Quest
by WisdomsDaughter3078
Summary: Taylor Rose, Alicia McGill, Ginny Denise, and Jack Stella leave on a quest. Nothing special, just a quest. This is really bad btw.
1. Leaving?

So some background. Taylor, Ally, Ginny, and Jack are all demigods at Camp Half-Blood.

Taylor Rose- Daughter of Aphrodite. Gender fluid but chooses to remain female most of the time. Aphrodite didn't like her but Apollo did so she was adopted by Apollo. Before she turned into an Apollo kid, her name was Adrian. Gets straight to the point. Likes to eat a lot. Bisexual. Girlfriend is Ginny Denise.

Alicia McGill- Daughter of Athena. A real Athena kid. Smart. Hates it when people don't give her what she wants. Might sound bratty but is an amazing listener. Bisexual. Boyfriend is Jack Stella. Nickname is Ally.

Jack Stella- Son of Apollo. A bit of a wild card. Sweet. Straight. Girlfriend is Ally McGill.

Ginny Denise- Daughter of Demeter. Likes to sing and design clothes. Bisexual. Girlfriend is Taylor Rose.

There we go. Ally and Taylor are the main characters so their ocs were the ones that I put effort in. Hope you don't mind. And without further ado...

That night at the campfire…

"The flame is high tonight right?" Ginny commented.

"Nothing could ruin today, " Taylor sighed happily.

Just then, Rachel gagged. Out of her mouth came a green mist and she said, "FOUR HALF-BLOODS SHALL GO ON A QUEST,

DESCENDANTS OF BRAINS AND BEAUTY PUT TO THE TEST.

HEAD TO THE LAND OF THE DEAD YOU MUST,

TO FIND THE BODY THAT'S COVERED IN DUST.

OPEN THE BOOK THAT REVEALS AN IMPORTANT PAGE,

IT LIES THE ANSWERS THAT UNVEILS A NEW STAGE,"

Everyone gasped.

"Oh nevermind. Something can ruin today," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Nah, that's not gonna ruin today," Ginny planted a kiss on Taylor's cheek, earning a gasp from Ally.

Ally stood. "Alright girls, settle down,"

Everyone laughed.

"What's this prophecy about?" A guy from the Hermes cabin asked.

"Yeah, Ally what's it about?" Taylor called out.

Ally threw her hands in the air. "Hell if I know," she said, earning more laughs.

Chiron stood. "The first order of business is to find who is going. The prophecy states 4 demigods. Two must be children of Aphrodite and Athena. Will anyone volunteer?"

Ally exchanged a look with Taylor. Brains and Beauty? Ally and Taylor we're made for this. But was Taylor okay with going as a daughter of Aphrodite?

Ally glanced at Taylor. She asked with her eyes: I'll go if you go.

Taylor looked back: I don't wanna be Aphrodite's kid.

Ally raised her hand. "I'm going," She looked at Taylor with a silent challenge.

"I'm going too," Jack said. He smiled warmly at Ally.

"I'll go," Ginny said. "I'm going. No protesting,"

Ally, Jack, and Ginny's eyes were all on Taylor now.

Taylor sighed. "Fine. I'll go,"

Chatter spilled everywhere.

"She's not a daughter of Aphrodite,"

"Hey didn't you hear? She's an adopted Apollo kid,"

"Is this allowed?"

Taylor stood. "I was adopted by Apollo but I am by birth a child of Aphrodite,"

Chiron shrugged. "No rules saying she can't," A cheer started from the Apollo cabin but Chiron quickly shut it down. "Get some sleep campers! You leave at noon tomorrow,"

The next morning Ally packed and went to the Apollo cabin. She knocked and Jack answered.

"Hey. Is Taylor here too?" Ally asked.

"No. She went to get Ginny,"

"Oh,"

"Come in," Jack gestured inside.

"So did you pack yet?" Ally asked.

"I'm trying to. I'm just not sure what to pack,"

"Let me help," Ally started throwing the essentials on Jack's bed. "You'll need clothes. Food we can get with cash. Drachmas will be provided. Toiletries. Your personal weapons and such is a must," Ally continued organizing.

Jack's eyes widened, "You really are a child of Athena aren't you?"

Ally blushed. "Yeah, I guess,"

They finished packing and headed out the door to find Taylor and Ginny walking with backpacks on their backs.

"What did you pack?" Taylor asked Ginny.

"The essentials," Ally said as she walked up. "We can't afford any other space for things to bring. We have to travel light.

"Can we grab some food?" Taylor asked.

"Well we have to go get the quest backpack anyway. Might as well eat while we can," Ally pointed out. "Not looking forward to going to the "Land of the Dead" though,"

"No one is looking forward to today," Taylor moaned.

"Well I am," Jack said.

"You're Jack. You're weird," Ginny laughed.

They started to walk to the dining pavilion. Chiron met them and shoved the quest backpack into Ally's hand because she had the smallest other pack. "Argus will be waiting to drive you to the airport. You will land in California. From there, head to the underworld. Charon will be waiting at DOA records. Offer him drachmas and hope for the best." He trotted away.

"So, no 'Good luck?'" Jack joked. They all started eating at the same table for the first time.

"So," Taylor began.

"So," Ally said. They stood and started to walk to the camp border.

"Nice knowing you all, before I die," Taylor said.

"Come on," Ginny said brightly. "No one's gonna die,"

"Yeah, sure," Taylor said trying to stay positive.

"So. Ready to die?" Argus joked as he opened the doors to the van.

"Come on man!" Jack complained. "We just got over that!"

Argus chuckled. The four demigods got on the van and settled in.

"I just realized how bad it is for Jack. He's the only boy, I'm here to annoy him, Ginny's here to help me annoy him, and he sucks at archery," Taylor remarked.

"Well all you have to do is stay a girl the whole trip and boom! One annoyed Jack Stella!" Ginny said.

"Hey!" Jack protested, "And what do you mean by 'He's a bad archer?'"

"What? You're obviously not better than me," Taylor flipped her hair.

"Am too!" Jack said.

"Aw it's okay Babe," Ally pouted comfortingly. "You know she's better but if you insist we won't judge,"

"I want a contest!" Jack demanded.

"Kind of hard to do an archery contest in a van bud," Ginny commented.

"We can do it, just open the windows and we'll shoot. Ally and Ginny are the judges," Taylor said.

"No," Argus said from the front. Jack and Taylor slumped back in their seat, disappointed.

"We could do it the next bathroom break?" Ally suggested. "The ride to the airport is a long drive so we should fit one in,"

"Fine, so when's the next bathroom break?" Taylor asked.

"Hour," Argus replied.

"Ok then what now," Taylor grumbled.

"Well we can discuss the quest," Ally said like it should be obvious. "So, land of the dead, that's obviously the underworld. The body covered in dust... All I can think of is a mummy,"

"I was thinking about monsters turning to dust," Taylor said. Ally nodded.

"Brains and Beauty," Jack pointed to Ally and Taylor. "Test? Don't like the sound of that..."

"And what book?" Ginny asked.

"Me too, I failed at school," Taylor said to Jack.

"Excuse me?" Ginny snapped, "What book?"

"The prophecy ends on a cliffhanger too..." Ally said, ignoring Ginny. Ginny sighed and resigned to listening.

"Hey stop ignoring my girlfriend," Taylor whined.

Ally glared at Taylor. "Hello? CLIFFHANGER. What do we do once we find this 'book'" Ally said, acknowledging Ginny then.

"Why ask me I'm the dumb one. You know, other than Jack," Taylor shrugged. Jack rolled his eyes. They continued to discuss but couldn't come up with any leads. They eventually all fell asleep.

"Here," Argus woke everyone up as he slowed down.

Ally surveyed the area. "Okay. So I guess we fell asleep and Argus drove us all the way to the airport. Our flight is in an hour so we can still do the contest,"

Who's going to win the contest? Will anyone win at all? Will someone die? Well, monsters might! Feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated but no hate please! Peace out.


	2. The Contest

"So let's find an archery range," Ginny led the way, holding Taylor's hand.

"Jack did you bring your bow?" Taylor asked.

He pulled out a bow. "Never leave home without it. Let's start,"

Taylor gasped and shot an arrow, hitting a car. The car alarms went off.

"Taylor! What in Hades-" Ally began.

"Sorry! Sorry. I just thought I saw something,"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Hm," Taylor said looking distracted.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay, Bubble Head. Come with me," she pulled Taylor away and made her sit on a bench. "What happened there?"

"Nothing, just thought I saw something. It's nothing," Taylor hid her eyes with her hair.

"Stop," Ginny put her arms on Taylor's shoulders. "What did you see? Being part of a relationship means being honest,"

"I thought I saw Daphne, but it's probably my eyes playing tricks on me,"

"She was pretty rude to you when you were in the Aphrodite cabin right?"

"Yeah," Taylor admitted. "She still is rude. She probably hates me enough to kill me 50,000 times,"

"Well, she's not here," Ginny reassured.

"I know. My eyes were just playing tricks on me, so let's go back and I'll kick Jack's butt,"

"Okay," Ginny led her back to Jack and Ally, who were talking.

"So you see- Oh, hey guys!" Ally said a little too enthusiastically.

"What were you two talking about, your future wedding? Did Jack propose yet?" Taylor teased.

Jack blushed. "No. And she totally wasn't helping me win or anything,"

Ally kicked him in the shins and smiled brightly.

"Jack you need archery tips and Ally, All I need is a bow, an arrow and a target. This proves how I'm so much better than you," Taylor bragged.

"Well- I- Shut up!" Jack stammered.

"See," Taylor stuck out her tongue.

"Okay... Let's start. Our flight is soon so let's wrap this up," Ally pointed. "See the tree? The one with the awkwardly bent branch? That's the target. You will be judged on how close you are to the middle of the trunk," The tree was about 80 meters away. One of the branches stuck out longer than the others and bent like someone doing the robot.

"Jack you go first," Taylor said.

"Fine," Jack shot his arrow. He almost looked bored. The arrow landed in the middle of the trunk.

"Nice!" Ally high fived Jack and kissed him on the cheek. Jack smiled.

"My turn," Taylor shot her arrow and it landed about an inch below Jack's. Taylor's face fell. Ally walked up to the tree and pulled out a ruler from her backpack.

"You carry a ruler around?" Ginny asked.

"Who doesn't?" Ally measured and saw that Jack's arrow was, indeed, more to the middle of the trunk than Taylor's.

"Good job Jack. Next him I'll kick your butt tenfold," Taylor said with a wobbly smile on her face.

"So! The flight is in 30 minutes so we should get going! Airport security and all that!" Ally exclaimed.

"Sure. Is plane food good?" Ginny asked while glancing at Taylor.

Ally made a face. "No. But we can relax and watch movies without attracting monsters! Perspective!"

Airport security was a breeze. Of course, having the Mist help conceal their weapons and stuff helped tremendously. They sat down where they waited for the plane for 10 minutes.

The announcement came for the demigods to board the plane. Ally stood up and the others followed. They got on the plane and all of the half-bloods payed attention to the safety video. They didn't want to not know what to do in case of an emergency. Jack was sitting in the middle seat with Ally in the aisle seat. In the middle Ginny and Taylor were holding hands and relaxing.

Ally's head bobbed up. "Wait. We had not ONE monster attack since we left camp. Be on the lookout when we land,"

"Got it," Taylor replied, "I'm gonna take a nap,"

"Let's be awake for takeoff!" Ginny urged. "It's my first time on a plane!"

"But I'm tired," Taylor whined. "But fine because you'll do it I will,"

The plane started to rumble. The roaring sound of the aircraft racing down the road was enough to kill everyone's eardrums. Ally was smart enough to bring earplugs. Jack was used to loud sounds because he was an Apollo kid. Taylor was used to Jack's screaming so she was fine as well. But Ginny. Oh, Ginny. She had to plug her ears with her fingers and hope plants didn't sprout from her nose.

"Ginny are you ok?" Taylor said.

"I'm fine!" Ginny yelled over the roar of the engine. The plane lifted off and she winced as her ears popped.

Ally passed around gum. "Helps with ear popping!" Ally hollered.

"My screaming is not loud!" Jack yelled.

"Shut up!" Taylor retorted.

"Both of you! Shut up!" The guy in the window seat next to Jack grumbled.

"He sounds like Ally" Taylor noted.

"Did you not hear him? Shut up!" Ally said. The 4 demigods went silent.

After takeoff Taylor and Jack were napping peacefully while Ginny was staring into space. Ally was thinking about what to do at the underworld once they got there. Ally nudged Jack but he didn't answer. She sighed and turned back to her thoughts.

In an hour, they were all fast asleep. Taylor woke up first. She could smell food. She woke Ginny up and excitedly said, "Food!" While momentarily forgetting about the archery contest. "I'm so hungry, I could eat an elephant." The flight attendants were still preparing the food. "Why can't the food be ready already?" Taylor complained.

Ally woke. "If you want water ask for it bottled. It's cleaner," She told Ginny and Taylor.

"Okay, but I want food, not water," Taylor said grumpily. "Well while we wait why don't we play, 'I spy with my little eye'?" Ginny suggested.

"Ugh fine. I spy with my little eye..." Taylor looked around. "Something... beautiful,"

Ginny frowned, "That's not how you play!"

Taylor smiled, "But it describes the thing that I chose!"

"Then what did you choose?"

"You,"

Ginny slapped Taylor.

"Too 'corny'?" Taylor joked.

"Did you just... Did you just make a Demeter joke to me?"

"I believe I did,"

"You two are adorable." Jack yawned. "Also loud, for a guy trying to nap." Then the food arrived.


End file.
